The Surprise
by lil bishi hunter
Summary: Wilson feels negglected, so he blackmails House into going to a show with him. Surprise suprise, something happens at the show that going to change both of their lives forever. House wilson existing pairingrated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

The surprise

Lbh: Ok! This is another story from me. Yes, I am still working on Autumn, it is about 67 done. My friend Shu and I are working on this one together so those of you who are cursing my lack of updates can rejoice.

Shu: This story takes place, for reasons we aren't telling you yet, as if these two got together early on in the series and House is only about 40. Normally I don't need to tamper with anything in a fan fiction, but the theme of this story proved it necessary, so I apologize. Neither Lil bishi hunter nor I own House M.D., opera, or even the red daffy duck tie. We do own the mosquito of doom, though, so ask before taking!

Lbh: on with the story!

Greg House was limping quickly down the hallway to his office.

"You bastard!" He shouted at Wilson, who was proudly perched on House's desk

"Why whatever do you mean, dear?" He answered sarcastically; He hopped down off the desk and strutted across the room to stand face-to-face with his lover. "Why are you so upset? Could it be that I have finally found a way to trick you into spending more time with me?" Wilson leaned in and kissed House's cheek.

"You told Cuddy I was neglecting you. Now we have to go to that opera show with her. I don't want to go!" House whined, pouting through the kiss.

"Too bad. We are going to have to get you a tux." Wilson mused, looking over House's body.

"No." House pushed Wilson away and walked to his desk, picking up his game boy.

"You have to at least wear a coat and tie. If not, I will have to sleep on the couch." Wilson sauntered towards the desk and House raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Whatever. But I get to pick it out." House looked back down at his game boy, then looked up again as a crash was heard from the tiny portable game player. "Why do you always threaten me with sex deprivation?"

Wilson laughed, "Because it works."

Later that night, House and Wilson were walking into the opera house together. House was wearing blue jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, a red jacket and a red daffy duck tie of good taste. "Happy? We are going to the most boring type of entertainment in the universe and I am in a jacket and tie."

"Yes, I am happy. And you will have a good night, I promise." He winked at House.

"Yeah right. This damn leg will be screaming right along with you."

"Whoever said you would get to top?" Wilson asked smugly, never breaking stride. House's step faltered a bit but caught up when Cuddy's stiletto heels came clack clacking up behind them.

"Dr Wilson! Dr. House! You made it. And you got him into a tie and Jacket. Nice." Cuddy said, her low cut blue dress showing off her nicely shaped breasts.

"Ah, the power of abstinence!" Wilson chuckled. House just glared and sat down.

Shortly, a large woman walked onto the stage and sang in a loud low alto.

Halfway through the show, Wilson noticed that House was getting the bored gleam in his eyes. Trying to advert disaster, he crept his hand slowly up the back of his lover's neck. House stiffened slightly and relaxed again when Wilson played with the bottom most hairs on his head.

"Do you have to do that right now? I'm watching this." House breathed.

Wilson smiled and leaned up to House's ear. "I want you to be ready for me when we get home." He growled lowly, tracing the shell of House's ear with his tongue lightly.

House gasped softly, losing all interest in the opera as if there was some to start with. "If you keep that up, we might not get home." He growled back.

Wilson laughed and leaned back into his own seat, still playing with his lover's hair.

Unbeknownst to either of the men, a small mosquito landed on House's neck and was preparing to make a meal out of House's blood. But as it struck, a large hand crushed it and it spread the entire inside juices into the open wound.

"Ow! Wilson! Why the hell did you pinch me?!" House said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't pinch you."

"Yes you did! I felt it!"

"Maybe Cuddy is trying to make you paranoid." Wilson smiled.

"Maybe you just pinched me."

Wilson sighed. "Just shut up. I'm sorry."

"Aha! So you did pinch me!" House hissed.

"No, I'm trying to watch this and I want you to shut up."

"… Fine." House slumped down into his chair and watched the rest of the show relaxing to Wilson's hand playing with his hair.

A trip to the bar, several drinks, and a scary motorcycle ride later, an aroused House was trying to fight off an extremely horny Wilson so they could open the door.

"Jimmy… ahhh…wait…. Oohhh… as much as I… ahh… like publicity…." House took a sharp breath. "…I don't think you will…ahh.. Appreciate… showing your manhood to the neighbors."

House panted and Wilson let off slightly, "You had better hurry, or the neighbors won't just be seeing my manhood."

House groaned and opened the door quickly, turning and backing in as Wilson rushed into his arms and closed the door with his foot. Then, he pushed House up against the wall and kissed his harshly.

House's disgruntled argument was muffled by Wilson's lips and his own moan. House's jacket and tie were quickly thrown to the floor and Wilson did the same with his as House took off his own shirt. Wilson licked and nipped down his collar bone to his pecs and dark nipples.

House gasped and tangled his hands in Wilson's hair. His groin steadily pressing against his pants and seemingly ready to burst through the denim on its own. Wilson smiled as he felt it against his chest and leaned down. His eyes took on a predatory gleam as he covered the budge with his mouth and breathed hot breaths against it through the jeans, making House moan and writhe with pleasure. But just then, his moan of passion turned to a moan of pain as his leg gave a sharp cry from the abuse. "AH!" His hands untangled from Wilson's chocolate brown locks and went down to his leg. He grasped his leg and started to rub it with his right hand while fumbling for the pill bottle with his left. Wilson moved back a bit as House dry-swallowed two pills. House smirked at him. "Bedroom?" he asked.

Wilson smirked and lifted House up bridal style.

"Woah! Hey! Put me down! I am not one of your wives! I don't need to be carried bridal style!" House complained, holding onto James for dear life.

"Tonight, you're my bitch so shut up and take it like a man." Wilson said harshly as he set House gently on the bed and stripped him. When he was done, Wilson leaned back and observed his work.

House was fully erect and moaning unashamedly, twisting his body and sweating, begging for more. Wilson striped slowly, enjoying House's eyes watching his every move.

Once rid of all his clothes, Wilson lay himself on top of his lover, both relishing the feel of their hot skin touching each other. His hand glided down House's skin with a light teasing touch that seemed to burn House's body. His soft hand closed around House's erect staff and he yelled. "Oh! Gods, Jimmy!" House gasped with his head thrown back and eyes closed as his lover gently worked him in those soft, lotion cared hands of his.

Wilson smiled and reached down further to softly grasp House's balls. House's eyes opened wide and he nearly came from the unexpectedness and pleasure that simple move brought him.

Wilson felt his lover spasm and whispered, "Not yet, love. You'll have to wait for me." He reached over to the bedside table and drew out a pack of lube. He slicked his fingers and gently pushed one in.

"Oh fuck!" House exclaimed as he felt the pressure and pain rush through his lust clouded mind.

His eyes widened and Wilson stopped. "Are you ok?" he knew it was a stupid question but necessary to ask.

"No! But the sooner you stop fucking around and get to the good stuff, the sooner I will be able to get through it and enjoy it!" House half snarled, a bit peeved he stopped.

Wilson paused no longer and inserted two more fingers. House howled again and Wilson winced but scissored his fingers around until his lover started to move around in time with him. Wilson pulled out.

"Now what the fuck are you-?!" House screamed in pain and pleasure as Wilson's newly lubed dick hit his prostate. Wilson held his injured leg and gave it wide birth as he thrust deeper and deeper into House, hitting his prostate every time.

House couldn't take anymore. "AHHHHHH! WILSON!!!" He screamed and collapsed onto the bed, his cum splattering over his and Wilson's stomach.

Wilson grunted as House's anal muscles contracted around his dick and threw him over the edge too. He fell over to his left, avoiding House's leg at all costs. He then laughed. "See. Told you it would be fun." Wilson said as he got under the covers and snuggled up to Greg.

House smiled. "Yeah, tell that to my leg in the morning. Unless you make those pancakes."

"Will do." Wilson said, leaning up to kiss House. "I love you." House bent down to meet him. "That's nice." Which Wilson took as House's offhanded way of saying he loved him too. He hugged House to him, House's arms draped around his waist and together, they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, House woke up earlier that usual to a strange sensation. It took a long time of lying there before it could be identified. The pain was gone. He lied there, happily basking in the pain free morning. Wilson grumbled and cuddled up next to him, obviously not wanting to get up either. This would have been a good plan if House weren't so hungry. So he leaned over to Wilson and kissed him, cutting off his oxygen supply.

Wilson muffled a bit then pushed House away, never opening his eyes. "Wanna sleep s'more." He grumbled.

House frowned. His lover was grumpy this morning. He will have to do something about that. A large fat pillow in hand, He moved to the other side of the bed, closer to the door. The fat pillow came down over James, in which a muffled scream came from. House quickly ran to the bathroom, laughing.

Wilson sat up, glaring, "House! When I get my hands on you!" He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stopped. House was still laughing, but it was a strange sound, not his normal laugh.

On his way to the bathroom, a still laughing House rubbed his face and frowned. He could have sworn he hadn't shaven just to annoy Cuddy last night. As his hand moved further back over smooth skin, he noticed the hair. Lots and lots of long hair. He brushed his hand through it and it came half way over his breasts. Wait, breasts? House looked again and tore off his shirt, exposing large supple breasts. He grasped the softly touching them to make sure they were real. They were. "WILSON!"

Shu: dun dun DUNN!!! Uh oh. What now?! House and Wilson are about to get shocked, but this is only the beginning, so please review so we can keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Lbh" Hi guys! Im back!!!

Shu: You mean, WE"RE back, ryu!

Lbh: right, sorry. Anyway, after many sleepless nights, emails, and busy schedules, what with Shu in collage and me as a senior, and both of us have jobs, we finally got the next installment up. Yayness!

Shu: that's right. But unfortunately, our lives aren't going to be changing from their busy schedual anytime soon, so unfortunately, it will defiantly take a long time for any other chapters to come up. Thank you all for waiting so patiently, and e apologize for the delays. Damn life, taking all our spare time and money. But yeah, we don't own House MD. Don't sue.

Lbh: anyway, on with the next chapter!

WARNING: there is gender bending and after said changes HE will be forever addressed as SHE. Sorry for the confusion. .

Wilson fell out of the bed as he heard House bellow from the bathroom. His mind was moving between worry and terror too fast to realize there was a slight raise in House's normally low baritone voice.

As he rocketed out of the bedroom with a baseball bat, his adrenaline heightened ears caught a panting from the bathroom. Legs carrying him to the bathroom as fast as he possibly could, he tripped over the wrinkled rug on the floor and sprawled headlong into something smaller and softer then him. The thing gave a soft, very feminine 'oof' before the two of them collided into the small shower. Wilson rubbed the back of his head and looked up into a pair of extreamly blue eyes that glared out at him from long, flowing brownish, grayish hair.

"Nice landing. Glad to know that in an emergency, we are oh so safe with the nerd and his baseball bat of doom." The female said sardonically, exactly like House.

Wilson gasped as the back of his head throbbed. He thought to himself it was nice to see an _attractive_ naked woman in his bathroom. Only, his lover was nowhere to be seen and this woman just broke into _their_ apartment and took off all her clothes. The latter wasn't such a bad thing, but the former worried him.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, but I want you to get some clothing on and get out of the apartment. I wont call the cops on you if you tell me where the older man who ran through the living room a few minute ago went."

The woman looked at him for a few minutes before shaking his head. "It's me. I'm Greg House. The same person you slept with last night. Well... I think." She paused for a second and James Wilson laughed.

He looked up at her, "What a creative imagination. Now tell me for real, or I'll have to call the authorities. Where is House?"

She growled, "I'm House! Greatest diagnostician in the world! You are James Wilson, cancer geek and general supplier for my Vicodin. My lackeys are Cameron, Chase and Foreman, Cuddy has nice breasts and wants to have a baby and everybody lies. Now, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?" House fell to the floor, the weight in new areas of her body making her unstable and off kilter. She rubbed the place where she fell, that being her ass, and stared up at Wilson as if by some miracle he could change her back to what she once was.

"I...don't...know." Wilson said in bewilderment, the truth finally sinking in. "I honestly don't know. Wait. How the hell would I know any way? You're the diagnostics genius. I am just the 'cancer geek', remember?" He stared down at his lover again, then bent down the help her up. This new change made things ALOT more interesting.

House mumbled something under her breath as she took Wilson's hand. She leaned against the sink and stared down at the tiles. "I can't even look at the floor. These things keep getting in the way." he pointed at his now fairly large chest. His hands delved between the large bundles of soft skin and parted them to look at the floor. "Seriously, how do female look down to paint their toes?"

"I assume they bend over and manage somehow." Wilson joked, the shock starting to wear off.

Wilson smiled a bit as he looked her over. "You know, I'm not entirely opposed to this change."

House glared, "You know what, Fuck you."

"Well, first you are going to get in the shower. Woman or not you don't smell very good. Second we are going to find something for you to wear until we can get you some more...suitable clothes. Then you are going to eat breakfast. After that, we might get around to that. But first, there is one thing we are going to do, and that is go shopping." He stepped out of the bathroom, but poked his head back in. "Oh, and think of some girls names you would like to be called while you are in the shower."

"Why?" House asked as she tested the temperature of the water, relishing the fact that she didn't have to use the cane anymore.

"I am not going to walk around calling you Greg if you are a woman." He smiled as he pulled his head out and closed the door, walking into the kitchen with the bat to make breakfast.

"Wilson, I don't fit into these pants anymore." House complained as her old pants fell to the floor. The pants she had worn yesterday were far too big, even the damned belt didn't help. "Fix it! I can't go out pants less. LOOK at THIS!" She screamed pointing to her overly large shirt, "It is HUGE!" She turned to see Wilson standing in the doorway looking at her as if she were a slab of meat.

Her glare was deadly. "No. Not right now. I need decent clothing and such before you get any. So help me with this problem. NOW!"

He smiled and came over. "Well, considering you have that one outfit I got you as a joke for Halloween…"

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" She screamed and pushed him into a wall. "That thing is the most hideous and disgusting rag I have ever seen and I refuse to wear it!"

Wilson grinned to him and walked over to the closet, getting out a short and sexy red skirt and white halter top. "Come on, it's not hideous. Besides, it'll look good now that you're female."

House glowered and grabbed the outfit. "I swear I'll get you back for this hell."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Wilson exclaimed, following her to the bathroom.

The door slammed in his face and he let loose the laugh he was holding in. He would have to thank Chase for giving him the idea of Greg in drag…

The pair walked down the mall, looking left and right for any store that would hold House's interest for more than 2 minutes. As House looked around, she spotted New York and Company. Without a word, she steered Wilson over to it.

He took one look at it and paled. "Oh god, I should have known you would pick the most expensive store when you're on MY credit."

She smirked, "Why thank you for treating me, Jimmy." She was wearing sneakers but was still a bit wobbly in her new body. She walked around for some decent outfits. She pulled out three pairs of black pants, two black skirts, and three blouses before going into the dressing room.

Wilson sighed and walked over as House came out, looking at the mirrors and such. This happened three more times before a lady walked up to Wilson.

"Shopping for an occasion?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

He smiled back, "Sort of. Some changes happened and She wanted new clothes." He turned back to the door and smiled before calling, "Come on Trisha! We can't miss the dinner plans!"

He laughed as hand sporting the middle finger came up over the door.

The lady shook her head and walked away.

Twenty stores, and $200 dollars later, Wilson and House were back in the apartment. The new female clothing was in the bedroom and Wilson was restless as House sat there in nothing but the much too large shirt on.

She watched him as he fidgeted and moved around, not even bothering to watch the TV anymore in favor of watching her move around the apartment.

Finally, as she passed the bedroom door for the third time, he shut the TV off and stood up, looking at her with intense eyes.

She changed direction, walking over to him. "Yes?" She grinned. House knew the look. It meant that he wanted her and wasn't really trying to hide it.

House noticed that she now had to lean up to kiss Wilson, but she didn't really care. She leaned up and met his lips with ease. Wilson slowly slid his hand around her slim waist and pulled her closer to his body. The heat from the two of there bodies was becoming unbearable and he wanted nothing more than to rip of her close and take her right there against the wall.

Instead he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Never once breaking the kiss. Once he reached the bed he put her down and began to unbutton the two sizes too big shirt that had been her outfit. Slowly he reached inside her shirt and cupped one of her voluptuous breasts in his hand. Wilson slid his mouth down to her shoulder and gently bit down. He heard her moan and bit a little harder. He moved his hand to the small of her back as she leaned up to meet his hungry mouth.

Wilson parted the shirt the rest of the way and made his way down to House's bellybutton. He playfully licked it before moving the rest of the way down to her wet core. He gently parted her legs before roughly lifting her up clamping his mouth down on her. He reveled in the out cry that came from his lover.

He quickly licked her clit and felt her begin to shake. He lifted her up a few inches further so he could use his other hand to unzip his pants enough to free his swollen cock. He continued to work his tongue in circles as he began alternating between nibbleling and licking her. After he felt he could wait no longer he leaned up and quickly slid into her soaking pussy.

She winced as he entered. Even in his feverous state he noticed that look. He hadn't thought about it before but House was now, well at least was a moment ago, a virgin. He looked down to make sure she was okay. He looked into her eyes to see if she wanted him to stop. The look he received, much to his surprise, told him to continue, THAT instant.

After receiving the okay, he continued to pump into her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her further onto him as be slammed into her. He heard House scream with pleasure as he steadily increased his speed. He pushed himself in deeper with each stroke. House screamed as she came to her climax. Writhing beneath Wilson she screamed and clawed at the sheets.

Feeling House clamp around him as her climax only drove him to work harder. He began to pump in harder and harder. Finally after it looked as if House was going to rip the sheets to bits, did he finally cum.

Collapsing on top of House, Wilson breathed in deeply. He loved the way she smelled after sex. He thought for a moment. _I hope we can't get House back to normal, because God, that was good._ He grinned to himself as he moved off of her and looked down.

"If you want, you can go get in the shower again. You are a little on the red side." He now saw the small amount of blood that stained the inside of his lover's legs. He quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed a cold wet washcloth. He spread House's legs again and gently wiped the inside of her thighs and her pussy. He didn't want her to be in too much pain from her first experience.

The next morning, House and Wilson walked into the hospital. Everyone was staring at Wilson with disgusted looks. Mummers were heard, and whispers of 'oh god, now he doing it again.' And 'House is going to be pissed.' He looked somewhat hurt, but continued onward with House glaring at the women behind him. Her eyes flashed cold fire and she was about to rip them apart, but Wilson smiled and gently led her into the elevator. "Come on Trisha. We have TESTS to run on your new DISEASE!"

"Stop calling me that!" House complained as the elevator doors closed and the staff looked surprised.

Up in the office, the lovers saw Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman surrounding the white board, looking at a patient's file. House smirked and walked through the door in her usual manner, bursting through with gusto and throwing her jacket somewhere.

"Morning everyone." Wilson said, following and sitting down.

The four original occupants of the room stared at the two and Cuddy spoke up, "Wilson. Who is this?" she said, pointing to house.

"Ahh, er, that's actually a long story, and we aren't sure of the details, but-" Wilson started explaining, but House interrupted.

"Cuddy, to think you wouldn't recognize your own little Greggy House! I'm shocked! I know we have been away from work for a whole day, but come on, I must hold at least some special place in your heart."

Cuddy blinked in surprise and House continued.

"And foreman, still wearing the same sneakers as me. Good for you. Now can you give me my marker? White board loves me best. After all, we are the same color."

Foreman handed the marker over dumbly, his mind not working as fast as his body. House started looking at the symptoms and smiled. "Come on Guys, why would a patient hear everyone around her singing, if she isn't lying and isn't crazy."

Chase shook his head and said, "it could be neurological…"

House waved his hand around, "Exactly, so give her a cat scan. Now, onto more pressing matters. What would cause someone to, without surgery, change genders?" She turned and Cameron gawked, "House!?"

"No, sorry Cameron, my name is not the answer. Anyone else?"

The others just stared blankly at him as Wilson shook his head and spoke up. "We would need to run basic tests. The gene that decides whether one is a girl or a boy is the second chromosome. It's possible something changed that in your DNA, thus changing your gender. We can run a simple test to prove if that is the case or not."

House just looked at him. "You've been giving this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

Wilson looked at him, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I had to think about that for a really long time before I could come up with that answer." She stated before Wilson laughed.

Lbh: Well, now for your review. Poke the little blue button in the bottom left corner of your computer and give me and my cohort a review.

Shu: Yes, please do, so that our ego can be boosted and the fire runs through our veins so we have the energy to write you another chapter!


End file.
